Transient Duelist
by Transient Lion
Summary: 10 years after the events of GX, a new batch of duelists enter the academy. But with new cards come new rules, and somewhere answers will be found to burning questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Making the Cut**

It was once again a bright morning in Domino City, although a cold wind was blowing. People where going about their business as a lone teenager made his way to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams. He was garbed in a gray jacket, which was covering a white tee-shirt. Dark blue jeans and a pair of white Converse All Star Hi's completed the ensemble.

Like many others his age, Paul Takeshi played the popular game Duel Monsters, and with the release of the newest set "The Shining Darkness," he had finally completed his deck.

Looking down at his watch, he realized that if he didn't hurry up he was going to miss the registration. Running through the park in front of the Kaiba Corp. building, he thought about nothing other than getting there on time...

Standing at a table, neatly stacking up the entrance forms, Georg Ito heard someone running up to him which caused him to look up. "Is it... too... late for me to... still sign... up?" the person asked in between pants to get his breath back. "Nope, you're just in time kid. You're lucky though, any later and you wouldn't have made it as I was just about to send these last forms down. Ahh well, just fill in this and then head through to the main hall. All the other applicant are in there for the Practical Test. I assume that you have already took the Theory Test...?" Finally regaining his breath, "Paul, the name's Paul. And yeah, I took it last week. Anyway, thanks for this."

Five minutes later Paul was walking down the corridor to the Main Hall, all the while not believing that he was actually here. After loosing his parents in a car crash 5 years previous, he had been living with his grandparents ever since, and one of the few things that had helped him recover from the shock was when he started playing Duel Monsters. Starting off with an Elemental Hero deck, he had since moved on since then with the advent of Synchro Monsters to the deck he now used.

Entering the Main Hall, he gazed out in wonderment at the sight. Standing at the top of several rows of tiered seats, he was looking down at several duels taking place. One in particular caught his eye, another boy, roughly the same age as him was dueling one of the Examiners. On his field was Dark Valkyria in defense mode (DEF: 1050), two face-downs and one card in his hand and 500 life points. His opponent however had Endymion, the Magician (ATK: 2700) & Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600) both in attack mode, Call of the Haunted face-up, and Magical Citadel of Endymion, no cards in his hand, and 1900 life points.

"I attack your Valkyria with my Valkyria. Go, Mystic Scepter Blast," the Examiner declared."Next, I attack with Endymion, Go, Magical Blast!" Just as soon as he did so though, the Applicant activated his face-down. "I activate my reverse card – Infernal Flame. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy your attacking monster and inflict damage to your life points equal to half of it's attack. Go, Infernal Flame!" As soon as he finished explaining the card effect, a stream of dark flames shot from the image of his card and destroyed both Endymion and Call off the Haunted. "Hmph, even so, I end my turn." the Examiner scoffed as his life points went down to 550. With this the applicant drew his next card. "Yes, thank you fate. I activate my Allure of Darkness. This allows me to draw two cards, but afterwards I must remove 1 DARK monster from my hand. I remove my Darklord Zerato. And next I activate my Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. With this card I can special summon any FAIRY type monster from my hand. So now I summon Athena (ATK: 2600). Next I activate my only face-down, go Escape from the Dark Dimension. I can now special 1 dark monster that has been removed from play. Come on out Darklord Zerato (ATK: 2800). Now Athena's effect activates, dealing you 600 points of damage." With that Athena gathered a ball of light energy in it's hand and fired it at the Examiner wiping out the last of his life points.

Paul was amazed at how lucky the Applicant was at being able to pull-off that combo at such a time. As he looked up he noticed the applicant who's duel he was just watching walking towards him. "Nice combo there," he said. "Cheers mate, pretty sweet ehh. I guess Lady Luck had my back just there. The Names Michael Akimasa, but my friends call my Mickey. You?" he replied, offering his hand. "I'm Paul Takeshi..." Just then the announcer called out that he had to report to Duel Field 7. "That's me, how about I get you here after my duel." Paul said as he started down the stairs towards the indicated Duel Field. "No problem, and good luck down there."

As Paul reached the Duel Field his opponent was standing opposite him. "I'm your Examiner, Lioside Hiroshi, Kid. Give it you best shot and good luck." he announced while pulling five cards from his deck after he placed it into his Duel Disk. "No problem, and it's Paul to you," Paul replied while doing the same.

After this the both declared "DUEL"

Lioside: 4000

Paul: 4000

"I'll go first, draw," Paul declared pulling a new card and adding it to his hand. Looking down at his hand, he thought about all his possibilities. "I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, then afterwards discard two." Doing so, he then continued with his move, "I then summon Infernity Beetle in attack mode (ATK: 1200), then play 2 cards face-down. Turn end." The beetle monster then appeared from a rainbow sphere and the 2 cards then materialized face-down.

"Fine, draw." Lioside then added the card to his hand. "I activate my own Graceful Charity, then I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode (ATK: 1800). Go, attack Infernity Beetle with Cyber Slash." One of Paul's face-downs suddenly flipped face up, "Go, Infernity Inferno, by discarding up to 2 cards I can then send the same number of 'Infernity' cards to my graveyard." As he said this he placed 2 cards from his hand into his graveyard slot, then fanned out his deck and again placed two cards into his grave. As soon as this was done, Cyber Harpie Lady flew straight at Infernity Beetle and tore it to shreds. "Now I activate my second face-down, go, Infernity Reflector, by discarding all cards in my hand when Infernity Beetle is destroyed, I can then re-summon it in attack mode and inflict 1000 points of damage." Infernity Beetle then re-appeared on Paul's field, and then fired a dark beam at Lioside. "I end my turn with 2 face-downs.

Lioside: 3000

Paul: 3400

"I draw, and because I have no cards in my hand, I reveal Infernity Archfiend in my hand to special summon it in attack mode (ATK: 1800). Now because I have no cards in my hand, through my Archfiends effect and add Infernity Launcher to my hand." Adding the card to his hand, he then activated it. "I now activate Infernity Launcher's effect. By sending it to the grave I can special summon 2 Infernity monsters, come on out Infernity Necromancer in defense (DEF: 2000) and Infernity Destroyer in attack (ATK 2300). Next I release my Infernity Beetle in order to special summon to 2 more from either my deck or graveyard (ATK: 1200 x2). Now go Destroyer, attack Cyber Harpie with Zero Destruction." With that, Destroyer flew towards Cyber Harpie Lady and destroyed it with a punch to it's stomach. "Now Destroyers effect activates dealing 1600 points of damage. Go, Infinite Vortex." With that, a golden vortex surrounded Lioside as his life points where drained.

Lioside: 1400

Paul: 3400

"Now to end this, go Archfiend. Hell Pressure." Suddenly above Lioside appeared several runes, that then opened up and a massive red hand started to fall on him. "Reverse card open: Hysteric Party. By discarding1 card, I can special summon as many Harpie Lady monsters as possible from my grave. Be reborn, Cyber Harpie Lady (DEF: 1200), and Harpie Lady 1 (DEF: 1400)." Both winged monsters then appeared in defense mode in front of Lioside as the red hand then crashed down on Harpie Lady 1. "With that, I end my turn." Paul then declared, slightly annoyed that Lioside had been able to escape defeat.

Lioside: 1400

Paul: 3400

" I draw, then I activate my face-down: Elegant Egotist. Now I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters" With that, the set of three Harpies appeared in front of Lioside in defense (DEF: 2100). "With that done, I now release my two monster in order to summon Harpies Pet Dragon in attack mode. (ATK: 2000)" With a roar, the great red dragon appeared just behind Lioside. "Now I activate my Monster Reborn and summon Harpie Lady 1 in defense mode (DEF: 1400). And because of both of my monsters effects, my dragon gains a power boost - 600 points to be exact. Now go my dragon, attack Infernity Destroyer." Rearing it's head back, Harpie's Pet Dragon gathered energy in it's maw, then fired it at Infernity Destroyer "That ends my turn."

Lioside: 1400

Paul: 3100

"Draw," Paul stated before then setting the card he just drew face down in his Spell/Trap Zone. "I activate Necromancer's effect and summon Infernity Destroyer in attack mode (ATK: 2300). Now go Destroyer, end this, attack Harpie Lady 1. Zero Destruction." Once again Infernity Destroyer flew across the field and destroyed the beast. "Now because I have no cards in my hand, Destroyer's effect once again activates. Go: Infinite Vortex." Once more, Lioside was surrounded by the golden vortex, and the last of his life points drained away.

Lioside: 0

Paul: 3100

"Well done, Kid. Nice dueling. You've got potential." Paul rubbed his nose in slight embarrassment, and then shook Lioside's outstretched hand. "Cheers, and I'll try no to waste it."

**Featured Card:**

**Infernity Destroyer**

**ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1000**

**When you have no cards in your hand, when this card destroys an opponents monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 1600 damage to your opponent.**

**A/N: **You may have noticed it used Tag Force Professors/Security names, so for filler duels that may come up, I will be using characters from the Tag Force games. Also this is the first thing I've posted so please, give all the constructive criticism that you can, I welcome it greatly. Also, tell me if I should make this a crossover, or I should put it into 5D's.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Budding Rivalries  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cards, or characters portrayed in Yu-Gi-Oh! or its spin-offs, or any of the brands that are mentioned. What I do own is my OC's and the computer I'm using to type this. Same goes for the last chapter.**_

A week after the entrance exams and all the successful applicants were currently being ferried to Duel Academy Island. The sea was relatively calm, and the sun was out, and many of the travelers were currently taking advantage of this by hanging about on-deck.

Paul and Mickey where also taking advantage of the weather, talking about nothing in particular. Around them, other students where doing the same, discussing the duelists who stood out at the exams, or what duelists where the ones to look out for at the academy.

Soon enough the boat docked at Academy Island, and the students all disembarked and made their way to the main academy building to be sorted out into what dorms they would be staying in. After half an hour of waiting both Paul and Mickey where both allocated to the Slifer-Red dorms.

They then made their ways to the lecture hall for the Welcome Assembly. After being greeted by the new Chancellor, James Hisabumi, all the students then made their way towards their dorms in order to unpack and settle in.

While unpacking in the room they shared, Paul and Mickey started to discus what the next year would be like. "Well, if it's anything like what happened when Jaden Yuki was here, then it should be fantastic," Paul said. "Yeah, no joke, wonder what ever happened to him after he left though." Mickey replied. "Dunno, but what I do know is that it doesn't matter. That was the past and this is the present. No point in looking back on what we can't change, rather we look towards the future." Mickey looked up from packing away his underwear in his drawers. "Fair does, never thought about about it like that."

An hour later they where both out back behind the dorms when they were approached by two other students – 2 boys, both wearing red blazers. "Take it you're new here then," one of asked. "What makes you say that," Mickey replied. "No reason, other than we've never seen you here before around here." the other replied. "And we where just going around meeting the new students, scoping out the competition really. Name's David," the first then finished off. He had short, black hair, medium build, and under his open red blazer he had a dark blue t-shirt and dark jeans, with red and white Nike Hi-Tops.

"I'm Ryan, nice to meet you," the other replied. He wore his blazer open the same as David, but underneath his top he had on a black t-shirt, black jeans and purple Converse All Star Hi's.

"So, we've said who we are, how about you two, you got names," David asked. "I'm Paul, and he's Michael." Paul answered. "and to answer your first question, yeah, we're new. And just basically we're not looking for any trouble," he continued.

"Well, that may be fair enough, but how about a duel, just to break you into life at the academy?" Ryan asked. "I'll take you up on that challenge. I could use a warm up, seeing as how I've not had a duel since the entrance exam, and call me Mickey, I hate being called Michael." Mickey said, accepting the challenge.

So with that, Paul and David stood to the side, while Ryan and Mickey moved away from the back wall so that they could have some room.

With that both duelists activated their duel disks and cried out that most famous of words: "DUEL"

**Mickey: 4000**

**Ryan: 4000**

"I'll go first, draw." Mickey said, pulling a sixth card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "I activate the spell card Trade-In. With this I discard one Level 8 monster from my hand and draw two more cards." He then drew two more cards from his deck, then placed the level 8 monster from his hand into his graveyard. "I then activate my Allure of Darkness. This lets me draw two more cards, but I must remove from play 1 dark monster from my hand from play. So I now draw two cards and remove my Darklord Asmodeus from play. Now I summon my Dark Valkyria **(ATK: 1800)** in attack mode, and throw down two face-downs and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, Draw." Ryan exclaimed while pulling his card from his deck. "And like you I can draw more cards from my deck, I activate my Cards of Consonance: with this I discard 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK to draw 2 cards, so now I discard The White Stone of Legend and draw two cards. And because The White Stone of Legend was sent to the grave I can add 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand." With this he fanned out his deck, and added the mentioned card to his hand before adding his deck back into his disk and letting the auto-shuffler do it's job. "Next I place one card face-down, and play the spell card Ancient Rules. With this little gem I can Special Summon one level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand, and I know just the one. Come Forth, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON **(ATK: 3000)**"

With that, a large bright shaft of light suddenly shot down from the sky, and suddenly first one, then two bluey-white wings emerged from the beam of light. Next the shadowy outline of the body could be seen. The beam of light then died down, and in the place where it was there hovered the Legendary dragon. "Now go Blue-Eyes, attack his Valkyria with your White Lightning!" Ryan called out, his voice full of passion as his dragon started to gather energy in it's maw. It then fired it's attack at Dark Valkyria and within seconds, the weaker monster was gone. "I also activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, gaining 1000 life points and end my turn." _Try coming back from that!_ Ryan thought to himself.

**Mickey: 2800**

**Ryan: 5000**

"Draw," Mickey said as he drew his next card. _Bugger, how do I get out of this, _he thought as he looked at his hand. All that was in it was Honest, Herald of Creation, Valhalla Hall of the Fallen, Call of the Haunted, Guardian Eatos and now Monster Reborn._ That's it_ "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back one monster from either graveyard. I choose my Darklord Superbia **(ATK: 2900)**. And with my Superbia's effect I can bring back another Fairy Type monster from my grave, be reborn Dark Valkyria **(ATK: 1800)**. With that both designated monster appeared out of dark portals on the ground in front of him. "And now to destroy your dragon," he declared. Ryan gained a worried look on his face as he realized what Mickey just said.

"By giving up my normal summon, I can second summon my Valkyria to activate her effect. She can gain one spell-counter and 300 points for each counter on her, but if I remove it from her she can destroy one card on the opponents field," with that Valkyria's wings started to glow, then suddenly released a dark energy stream towards the dragon. Just as the energy was about to hit the dragon, it suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. "I activate my Interdimensional Matter Transporter in order to save my Blue-Eyes." Ryan called out to the shock of all watching.

The duel had drawn a crowd because of the summoning of Blue-Eyes, and there now people watching from Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. A pair of them was standing near enough to Paul and David to that they could be overheard talking. David noticed this and who they where, and elbowed Paul slightly to get his attention. "See those two Obelisk Blue's over there, the guy with the long brown hair, and the girl standing next to them." Paul looked over at them and saw them, "Yeah, what about them?" he asked. "Well, that's Andeh Ueda and Rachel Kasuki, the top two students here. Both second years, Andeh's never been beaten, and Rachel's not that bad herself. Also, going out. Andeh's kinda alright, but Rachel can have a bit of an attitude problem with people she thinks are below here, which in her opinion is anybody that hasn't beaten her." Nodding at this, Paul muttered, "I'll keep that in mind."

Andeh and Rachel watched the duel with slight interest. "That kid was close, but in the end he still won't win, as soon as that kid with the Blue-Eyes' turn comes back around then it's over." Rachel said smugly. "I don't know about that, he looks to be up to something." Andeh replied.

Back in the duel, Mickey looked over at Ryan with a smug grin, "Sorry, but by doing that it's over. Since there is no monsters in my grave I can special summon my Guardian Eatos."**(ATK: 2500)** Suddenly feathers started to fall from nowhere and piled up between both dark angels. In a burst of light that shot out from beneath the pile and out jumped a woman garbed in brown Native American attire, with an eagles head and wings covering her head and back and holding a bow and arrow.

_Oh hell no, if he attacks it's over for me!_ thought Ryan as he realized what was going on. "Now attack Valkyra, Dark Spellbinding." With the command, Dark Valkyria gathered a ball energy up in it's hands and fired it at Ryan. "Next up is Darklord Superbia, go Fallen Pride Stream." Superbia then flew up above Ryan, and fired a beam of dark energy at Ryan from above. Ryan then cried out in pain as the blast hit him. "And last but not least, Guardian Eatos attacks you directly. Go – Celestial Arrow." Eatos then knocked an arrow that it pulled from underneath it's eagle wings and sighted up Ryan. It then fired its arrow directly at Ryan. At this all the cards still on the field disappeared as Ryan's life-points fell to zero.

**Mickey: 2800**

**Ryan: 0**

As the duel finished, the crowd started to dissipate until the only people left where from the Slifer-Red dorm. Paul overheard Andeh and Rachel as they walked by him as they were leaving. "Told you he was up to something, but I would never have guessed he would be able to do that," Andeh said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here and get to the welcoming dinner." Rachel replied.

As Paul and David made their way to Ryan and Mickey, the latter shock hands with each other. "Nice duel, I would never have believed that you could pull out the win if I hadn't been on the receiving end of it." Ryan commented. "Ahh, it was just the luck of the draw," Mickey replied. "If I hadn't drawn Monster Reborn on that last draw I would never have been able to pull it off."

"Seems like that you rely on Lady Luck more than others do, judging by you finished your last two duels." Paul joked when he and David finally reached them. "Ahh, no more than the next person, but she does seem to favour me, hehe." Mickey said, trying not to laugh. "Well we better get to the welcome dinner, if we want any fried shrimp that is." David commented while chuckling under his breath.

_If this is going to be what Duel Academy is going to be like, then I have little to worry about, _Paul thought as he, Mickey, David, and Ryan started to walk towards the dining area of the Slifer dorms.

**Featured Card:**

**Guardian Eatos**

**ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000**

**If you have no monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can send 1 Equip Spell Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to select and remove from play up to 3 monsters in your opponent's Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster removed by this effect, until the End Phase. **

**A/N: **Please comment and review if you wish, and give all the constructive criticism that you can, I welcome it greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: _Ruler of all, __Heavenly King Black Highlander!_  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cards, or characters portrayed in Yu-Gi-Oh! or its spin-offs, or any of the brands that are mentioned. What I do own is my OC's and the computer I'm using to type this. Same goes for the last chapter.**_

It was just over 2 weeks since the entrance exams and the entire of the first year was sitting in the main hall getting on with their lesson on Advanced Dueling Techniques. Sitting about halfway up the stairs, Paul and Mickey where both jotting down the notes that the Professor, and also head of the Ra Yellow dorms, Cid Haybusa was giving the class. Or more to the point, Mickey was jotting down the notes while Paul was sitting with one headphone in half listening to music and half listening to Professor Haybusa.

"_You really should be paying more attention by-the-way._" Mickey whispered out of the side of his mouth. "_Why_?_ I already know how what he's talking about. _'Sometimes, you will have multiple Trigger or Trigger-like effects that will try to activate simultaneously, such as when "Mystic Tomato" attacks another "Mystic Tomato", or when two copies of "Sangan" are sent to the Graveyard at the same time by the effect of "Dark Hole". In cases like these, the effects all activate and form a Chain, even if they are Spell Speed 1 effects. This is a special case when Spell Speed 1 effects can be chained to each other, because they are all trying to activate at the same time, and the players are not "choosing" to activate them.' _That's like the basics of dueling._" Paul replied, also whispering. "_If that's the case, then why is it called ADVANCED DUELING TECHNIQUES_?"

The bell then rang to signal the end of class and the end of the school day. Just as everyone in the hall was starting to pack up their notes, Professor Haybusa called for attention. " Wait up before you go, the Chancellor has just sent me an e-mail to tell you all that there is going to be a tournament held between all the first years. This is something that he has been holding for the past 5 years he has been in charge, so be sure to pay extra attention in your classes in order to be as prepared as you can. With that said, you may now go."

There was an excited buzz going through the student body as the left the hall to go about their business. "That tournament sounds sweet. I can't wait to see who I'm going to going up against!" Paul said excitedly as he and Mickey headed towards the card shop. "Yeah, well, you should really start paying attention more in class, otherwise you'll be out of the tournament before you know it. I, on the other hand, may stand a chance," Mickey also said happily. They both reached the shop, where Paul went up to the desk and gave the teller a list of the cards he was after. After 5 minutes of waiting the teller returned and gave him the cards, where he and Mickey both left to go back to the dorms for dinner.

* * *

Sitting at their usual table along with David and Ryan, Paul was talking with them about the previous years tournament, mainly how well the did, who was in it, and how it was set out. "Well, it's a big mash-up till there is only eight duellists left. Then when you get to that stage, each duel takes place in front of everybody in the main duelling arena. I made it to the last eight, where I was then put out by the 'O-so-fricken-mighty' Andeh Ueda." David replied, making air-quotes when he said 'O-so-fricken-mighty'. "Cool," Mickey said, sitting down with a bowl of chicken chow-mien, "What about you Ryan? How did you do?" Ryan shifted uncomfortably, "Well... I was kinda ill during it so I never got to compete. Bit of a bitch, but what was I going to do?"

Raising his hand up to his mouth to wipe away the last of his chow-mien, Paul got a thoughtful look on his face. "Would one of you mind having a practice duel with me after dinner. I want to be at the best of my game for the tournament." David then wiped the last of his dinner, "If that's the case, I'll take up the challenge. You're going to regret it though."

* * *

"Right, so it's tournament rules, 4000 life points, and no time limit. That OK?" David asked Paul, who then nodded. Both players then pulled 5 cards from their decks after their duel-disks activated.

"DUEL."

**Paul: 4000**

**David: 4000**

"I'll go first, draw." Paul said, pulling a card from the top of his deck. Looking at his hand he saw Infernity Randomizer, One for One, A Feather of the Phoenix, Infernity Launcher, Infernity Archfiend and now Phantom Hand. "Right for my first move, I summon Infernity Archfiend." From a rainbow colored portal emerged a blue, black and green fiend with four eyes and red hair with a green orb just above the eyes and on it's hair. "Next up I set two cards face-down and end my turn. With that to cards appeared in front of him with their backs facing up.

"Right, then it's my turn. Draw." David exclaimed as soon as Paul had declared an end. "Because you have a monster and I don't, I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn without tribute." With that another rainbow portal, this time on David's side, appeared and out of it flew a man wearing a bird suit appeared. "Also, I activate Cards for Black Feathers. With this I send 1 Blackwing monster in my hand to the grave, then in return I get to draw two more cards. Next, because I drew it through a card effect I can special summon Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr." A second portal appeared on David's side of the field, and from this one flew out a small pink and orange bird appeared. "Now go, attack Paul directly, double attack." With that both birds flew across the dueling field, with Sirocco the Dawn destroying the fiend, and Breeze the Zephyr attacking him directly. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

**Paul: 2600**

**David: 4000**

"Draw." Paul said in an annoyed tone. "I activate Graceful Charity and draw three more cards, but I then discard 2." Pulling the cards from his deck, he added them to his hand while placing two into his graveyard slot. "I activate my face-down, A Feather of the Phoenix, and by sending Skill Successor to the grave I can place Infernity Archfiend at the top of my deck. Next up I play One for One, and by sending Infernity Randomizer to the grave I can special summon Infernity Avenger." Another portal appeared and out of this one sprang a small robot cowboy-esque fiend with a pair of rusted brown six-shot pistols. "I also activate the magic card Monster Reborn, in order to summon Infernity Destroyer, whom I sent to the grave with the effect of Graceful Charity." From a portal on the ground, the fiend that had helped him win his entrance duel appeared and flexed it's arms. "Now I tune my two monsters together. Go – tuning."

Both fiends then flew into the air, with Destroyer turning into six white orbs and Avenger turning into a green ring which the six orbs flew into in a straight line. "_The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens, __Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living_," Paul chanted as the six orbs turned into a beam of light the circumference of the green ring, which then shot into the ground behind him. "_Synchro Summon! Ruler of all, __Heavenly King Black Highlander!_" From the light appeared a black and white scythe, with a black hand grasping it, followed by a black and white cloaked body, with a white helmet which had glowing red eyes. "With this, it's the beginning of your end. Now go, attack Sirocco the Dawn with Death Polar-Slay." Raising it's scythe above it's head Heavenly King Black Highlander slashed at the humanoid bird and wiped it out.

**Paul: 2600**

**David: 3200**

"Turn end." Placing his hand atop his deck, David the pulled a new card from his deck. "Because I have a Blackwing monster on the field, I can special summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear in defense mode. And don't think you're the only one who plays with Synchro monsters, I tune Breeze and Zephyr... what the hell? Why aren't they tuning." David said, going from angry to surprised as he continued to speak. "It's Heavenly King Black Highlander's effect: Death Tropics. While it's face-up on the field, neither player can Synchro summon." Paul said smugly.

"If that's the case, I change Breeze the Zephyr to defense mode and end my turn." Drawing a new card, Paul then revealed it and showed it to David. "When I draw Infernity Archfiend, I can reveal it and then special summon it in attack mode. Afterwards I can add one "Infernity" card to my hand, and I choose Infernity Force." A portal and said monster rose out of it. "With that I attack your monster with Archfiend, go Hell Pressure." With that red runes appeared above the smaller pink and orange bird and a large red hand shot out of it, crushing it. "Next up is my King, go Death Polar-Slay!" Once more, the Highland King made a swipe with it's scythe and wiped out the humanoid bird. "Turn end."

_Shit, I really need a good draw here_, David thought to himself as he drew...

**Featured Card:**

**Heavenly King Black Highlander**

**ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300  
**

**1 Fiend-Type Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
While this card is face-up on the field, neither player can Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls equipped with an Equip Card. Destroy all Equip Cards equipped to that monster and inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card.**

**A/N: **Please comment and review if you wish, and give all the constructive criticism that you can, I welcome it greatly.


End file.
